


Devotion

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bodily Fluids, Cults, Dark, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, People Watching, Porn With Plot, Soul Selling, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Flug's soul already belongs to Black Hat, in more ways than just on the contract. But Black Hat still can't grasp it, hold in his hands, can't make the human fully his. Thankfully Flug himself, not even knowing it, may willingly give himself to the demon...Basically they fuck in the forest.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wasn't proofreaded and I'm not a native english speaker, so there may be some grammatic mistakes. If you can then point them out, I'll check it!  
> I thought about this story long, long time ago. It took me long time to sit and actually start writing it and again long time to finish it. I hope it came as good as I wish it did and that you'll love it!  
> https://twitter.com/Kureiou/status/1080246379350540288 - small sketch I did for this fic.

Black Hat had a cult.

It wasn't a popular knowledge, in matter of fact only people the closest to him knew it. And of course people belonging to that cult. But not everyone? It was a mystery to Flug, being honest.

But he still wanted to join it.

It wasn't because he was a crazy follower (he was but it wasn't the reason). It wasn't because he was deeply, unhealthy in love with Black Hat (love, gross! Maybe he was deeply caring for his boss. Thinking about him when he was away and hoping one day he'll appreciate doctor's work and devotion, but love? Pssh, no way!). It was simply because he felt like not belonging to the organization in hundred percent, without being a part of the cult.

So, one day, getting enough courage to do it, Flug went to Black Hat's office. The demon listened to him, patiently, glaring at Flug with that predatory look but not interrupting even once.

“I understand your point of view” said Black Hat, when Flug finished, making the human swell with hope. “But I can't let you join that thing.”

Flug hunched down a little, immediately preparing to beg. Why didn't Black Hat want him to become his official follower? Was it him? Was Flug not enough? Not suitable? Why?!

“But sir-!”

“That's the end of discussion, doctor” grumbled the demon.

Flug blinked few times, searching for an argument, anything which could make Black Hat change his mind. Finally he looked down, sighing with resignation. “I just… want to show how important you are to me, sir” he said. That could be his success or last words.

Black Hat squinted and stood up, making Flug flinch back. The demon moved closer to him and Flug started backing off, till his back hit the door. He yelped when Black Hat put both hands by his shoulders, cutting off his way to run, caging him.

“So-sorry sir, I didn't, didn't want it to sound like that-”

“You can't join the cult because you are already part of it.”

Flug paused and slowly looked up at his boss. “How? I don't remember joining it.”

“You did when you started working for me.” Black Hat's face split with wide smile. “Becoming a part of my organization made you a part of my cult, obviously. My henchman, not just a bold follower” purred Black Hat. It made Flug blush a little, but he still kept pressing his back into the door. “Although, if you really don't feel like it's enough” continued the demon “I could arrange something…”

Black Hat made a pause, observing Flug closely. The doctor looked at him with big eyes, hidden behind the goggles, waiting for explanation. He would do anything!

“Your soul already belongs to me after your death, as a part of our contract. But I don't like to wait. Give me half of it now.”

Flug's inside froze for a second or so. He looked at Black Hat, without blinking, for a good minute and then looked down. He already made up his mind. After all, the soul, whatever it was, wasn't very useful for him.

“I will” agreed the human.

Black Hat, looking content, moved back. He folded his arms behind his back, smiling at the doctor. “You have to know that ritual of giving your soul away could be not… nice. For you. I will enjoy it, for sure.”

Flug looked at Black Hat questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“The transfer expect from us to be merged into one. On unholy ground, on the altar, witnessed by twelve creatures at least, with both of us covered with sigils and seals of bond.” Flug blinked at Black Hat, not understanding what does it means. The demon sighed. “Basically you're going to be cuffed to one, old rock in the middle of the wood, naked, with weird tattoos all over your body and I'll have to fuck you while my followers will be happily watching it.”

Flug yelped, blushing hard in one moment, covering his already covered face. Black Hat chuckled at his reaction.

“You can decide now. But if you'll agree there will be no turning back.”

Flug took a moment to think. He wanted this. He was surprised how much but he really wanted to do this, even if it required all those things Black Hat just mentioned. There was only this one thing he felt like he should share with his boss.

The doctor nodded and spoke before Black Hat could say anything. “But uh, I'm, I'm a virgin” he confessed, looking down, still blushing. That was for sure embarrassing thing to say to one's boss.

This time it took Black Hat a moment to answer. He smiled wider, if it even was possible, and Flug could swear he saw his pupils dilating. “That's even better” he purred with deep, low voice.

Flug felt like his face is going to melt in a second.

Out of sudden Black Hat got more serious. “Now, go back to work, doctor. I'll let you know when everything will be prepared.”

Flug left his office on jelly legs.

.

It was middle of the night when Black Hat came to Flug's room. He usually didn't invade human's personal space like that but this time got a permission. He woke the doctor up, throw a sweater on him and dragged out of the mansion in nothing more than said sweater, pajama and slippers. Flug argued that he's going to catch a cold only a moment before realizing what will happen soon and shutting up.

The walk toward the wood took them around twenty minutes. Flug was shivering. It wasn't exactly a cold night, even though it was windy. He was shivering mostly out of anticipation. Flug was glad Black Hat held his hand whole walk because otherwise he may have change his mind and try running away.

Only after they went between trees Flug heard distant, blood freezing sound of drums. He squeezed his boss’ hand harder for a second, slowly realizing what did he get himself into. He looked back at the entrance to the wood and at the demon, who stopped for some reason.

“They will be here soon, to separate us and prepare us for the ceremony” announced Black Hat.

“W-wait, separate us? I thought we will, we'll stay together!” whispered Flug, feeling like he shouldn't raise his voice in the darkness of the wood. He could feel Black Hat looking back at him.

“It's a ritual. Your body will be cleaned and then painted with an extract of various herbs. Then you'll be bringed to the altar, where I'll be waiting for you.” Flug kept for himself that it sounded very similar to a human wedding. He noticed Black Hat turning toward him. “Also, you will have to take off your bag.”

“A-around all those people?” Flug stepped back but vice like grip on his hand stopped him from running.

“I can make them forget your face after the night. And they're loyal, won't spread the word anywa. I told you, there's no turning back now.”

Flug touched his cheek with his free hand, looking at Black Hat a little suspiciously. He didn't tell him this before because he knew Flug won't agree then. He wanted to do this.

A twig snapped somewhere in the wood making Flug yelp. Black Hat looked in the way of the sound. Two silhouettes came out from between the trees, both hiding his faces under deep hoods.

“Lord Black Hat, doctor Flug” they greeted them simultaneously. Black Hat answered with a nod and moved Flug forward, toward one of them.

“We'll see each other on the spot” said the demon, walking away with one of the cultists. Flug looked after him, wishing they didn't have to split like that. He didn't like woods.

Noticing that his own cultist moved away the doctor gasped and jolted after them, keeping close.

.

Of course Flug threw a small tantrum when they tried to take off his bag. But he calmed quickly, reminding himself why is he here and why is he doing it. Then, slowly, took off his bag by himself. No one reacted, at all, but he still was sure he heard gasps of shock. He was a very, very wanted man after all. Handsome and wanted.

Three people helped him take off the rest of his clothes, behind curtains stretched between trees, and took him to old looking, wooden bowl. Flug could see everything finally because this part of the wood was lightened by lanterns, giving out surprisingly warm, orange light.

Two of three cultists began washing off his body with cotton clothes and they did it very, very thoroughly. Flug wouldn't mind it at all, he liked to be clean, but he could feel their fingers through the cloth, wandering around his skin.

They washed his whole body. As well as inside of him, even though he argued against it and wanted to do it by himself.

Very flustered and very embarrassed he let them finish the ritual or whatever was it (it felt like their opportunity to molest him a little, being honest). He watched as they painted weird shapes around his body with oil like paint, probably made out of herbs, as Black Hat said before.

Then they lead him through the wood, naked and barefoot (he stepped on a cone and his foot hurted), to finally reach the lea.

The music, which he could hear all the time, was coming out of it. Few people played drums, making low, vibrating sounds and the rest stood around the altar, where Black Hat was already waiting.

Seeing him, Flug thought he looks amazing. A shadow between the lanterns, marked with white shapes similar to Flug's ones. He immediately noticed the doctor as well and when he did the music stopped.

It was so sudden Flug didn't notice at first. He also didn't notice that everyone is looking at him now. Only after few seconds he jumped with shock and covered his groin, blushing. Then recalled that his face is uncovered and immediately put hands over his cheeks.

Flug felt fingers, pressing against his back. He looked back, at three cultists escorting him and then at Black Hat. The demon had that serious look on his face, practically devouring Flug with his eyes. It didn't help the doctor for his sudden, but fully expected, anxiety. In matter of fact he felt like turning around right now and skedaddling away from this place.

The fingers pressed harder on his back, Black Hat blinked slowly and everyone else, looking at Flug, just froze. Maybe they also expected him to just run away? Black Hat for sure looked like ready to chase him. Well, he said, there's no turning back after this decision.

Flug took deep, calming breath, straightened and, visibly hesitating, moved his hands away from his face. He stuck his eyes in Black Hat, just to have one point to focus on and slowly moved toward the altar.

Halfway the way he realized he's going to have sex for the first time in his life this night. It made his heart hammer against his chest faster and stronger than before. He still kept looking at Black Hat, despite now imagining how will he be. Flug couldn’t imagine him being slow and soft, even knowing doctor didn’t do it before. Earlier he liked imagining him being animalistic, growing, holding Flug down and basically raping him. He liked how thrilling and hot was that fantasy, but it was just a fantasy and compared to reality? It didn’t seem as fun. Not in this exact moment.

Flug tried to reason with his mind. It was just sex. Normal physiological need of his body which finally will be fulfilled, with the most wanted, evil, dapper man slash demon living in this world. While his cultists will be witnessing it. And oh, let’s don’t forget the thing with part of his soul being taken away.

Demencia would kill for his place.

The doctor smiled softly under his nose, little, cocky smile. If he wasn’t scared of his life he would love to see that jealousness on Demencia’s face after telling her what happened tonight. How he enjoyed being held by Black Hat, with so much people around to see the pleasure and fulfillment on his face.

At least he hoped he’ll be able to just lay down and enjoy it, not having to chant some weird incantations or some shit.

Reaching Black Hat his smile faded. That serious look on his face didn’t even twitch, seeing Flug so close. Being honest Flug wasn’t sure what did he expect, it wasn’t like Black Hat was here to have fun or, especially, because Flug’s feelings toward the demon (his undying devotion of course!) were mutual. The realization stung a little, but Flug had no time to dwell on it.

He wanted to stop next to Black Hat but the cultists, still escorting him, kept pressing onto his back. He was forced to move forward, behind Black Hat and toward…

The altar looked like a giant tombstone. It was in the shape of L, carved from one, big rock. There were shackles, big, rusty ones hanging from the upper part of it and Flug trembled at the mere thought of touching them.

Wait, didn’t Black Hat say something about being cuffed to a big rock?

Flug looked back at the demon, wanting him to explain, but saw only Black Hat’s back (and his naked ass oh damn). Black Hat knew how much Flug despised touching things like those, full of germs, old and oh they better don’t scrap his skin, Flug couldn’t even imagine what terrible things could get into his body.

He was tugged out of his thoughts when one of the cultists gave him a hand. Two others stood on both sides of the rock, probably waiting for him to get into position. Flug trembled, blaming it on the cold, but he knew in reality it wasn’t it.

It wasn’t fun, laying on the raw, cold rock. Flug winced at the feeling and then his hands were yanked up. He heard a clattering sound and tugged his hands down, finding it impossible. Looking around himself, maybe starting to panic even so slightly, he noticed the cultists leaving his sides and walking away. He moved his head up, to be able to see what is Black Hat doing.

The demon, being signalled by the cultists that Flug is ready, slowly turned around. Seeing the human chained to the rock, looking back at Black Hat with a little of fear and confusion in his eyes made the demon smile. Big, predatory smile Flug didn’t like being pointed at him in this situation. His body tensed and stomach knotted seeing it.

Black Hat moved toward the altar and crawled onto it, over Flug. The doctor didn’t look away from his eye even for a moment. And oh, he was trembling. How delightful.

The demon leaned toward human’s ear. “Doctor,” he rolled the r, “you need to spread your legs.” It only made Flug clench his legs harder. Black Hat chuckled darkly.

His hands touched Flug’s chest, making the human jolt. His fingers wandered around Flug’s skin, learning every of his sticking out rib, pressing softly to his sides and teasing his nipples from time to time. At the same time Black Hat kissed Flug’s neck, making the doctor sigh.

“I won’t go easy on you” whispered the demon into human’s ear. “It’s not my style. It doesn’t matter if you’re a virgin or not.”

“I- I suppose” Flug whispered back. “But I don’t, I don’t want it to hurt…”

“You don’t?” Black hat sounded surprised, earning as well surprised look from Flug.

“Why would I?”

“I thought you like pain.” Black Hat squinted at the doctor, making him blush. Flug looked away, trying to hide in his shoulders somehow. The demon sighed, his hands again finding human's nipples, pinching them. It made Flug gasp again. “See? It sounded like you liked it.”

Flug blushed even more. Well, Black Hat was right, somehow. Flug enjoyed pain… sometimes. When it wasn't leaving marks or aches for days (but then he liked to press on them to feel it so who knows?). But now he wasn't very keen to dig deeper in that part of him.

“It's… too much. No-not now. Please, sir” Flug said finally, not looking at Black Hat. After all he didn't have much to say now.

Black Hat clicked with his tongue. Then, after a moment of unbelievable pressure for Flug, he spoke, with deep voice again. “Not now… it means you're more than happy to try it the other day?” Flug didn't dare to look Black Hat in the eye. He was. “Well, okay then. But I'm keeping that promise, dear doctor.”

Finally Flug looked back at his boss, with wide, waiting eyes. Black Hat's smile softened even so little, one hand moving to human’s uncovered face, long claw sliding along the skin.

“I will consider that request. But I need to keep the act. So they won't think I'm getting soft.”

“E-even for me?” asked Flug with a tiny string of hope in his voice.

Black Hat let out a bark of laugh, moving his head back and then again close to Flug's face. “Especially for you, Flug. Now, spread your legs or I'll do it myself.”

Flug gulped and closed his eyes, trying to cut off everything happening around him. These people watching, cold (probably dirty as hell) rock under his back, whole idea that he's going to lose his virginity in minutes now. That he's going to have his first sex with other being, far, far different from his fingers and as amazing as Black Hat-

Oh well it wasn't working.

Out of sudden Flug felt Black Hat's hand on his tight. It slid down, on his hip, and massaged the skin there. It was oddly soothing, but still made Flug yelp, out of surprise. He stubbornly didn't look down, even when he felt something slithering on his tight, where Black Hat's groin was.

He couldn't. He couldn't look down, he couldn't relax his legs, he couldn't stop scared tears filling his eyes. He wanted this, and this realization coming to him easier than he thought it would, but it was too much. He couldn’t believe he’s acting like that, he usually wasn’t such a pussy!

Then the panic came. What if Black Hat notice Flug crying? What if it’ll be so painful Flug will start begging to stop? Black Hat will be disappointed. Disappointed and angered and frustrated but won't stop because he couldn't, he couldn't show softness and break the act because then he’ll be taken as a soft man, which he wasn’t because he was Black Hat-

Or maybe he would enjoy Flug's misery? It sounded like Black Hat. Wanting to see Flug cry while taking his virginity, terrified, hurted, confused... it would be terrible and gross and just like Black Hat-

“Flug.”

Stern, heavy voice made Flug open his glimmering eyes. When did he shut them anyway?

The doctor immediately tugged on his chains and made a soft, whining noise, then noticed Black Hat's face over his one and stilled. One tear left the side of his eye when he focused on the demon and fell to his ear.

“Je-jefecito…”

“You're such a terrible crybaby, Flug” said Black Hat and bended to lick the tear off of Flug's face. If Flug wasn't as confused and scared as he was he could hear soft, someone could dare to say, purring sound leaving Black Hat when he tasted the tear.

But the lick relaxed Flug even so slightly. And then there was a kiss.

Flug kissed before. But apparently not as much as Black Hat, the demon seemed in his element. His tongue traced Flug's teeth and teased his palate, pressing onto his gums and tongue. Flug sighed into the kiss, closing his eyes again and cutting out every thought he had. This time feeling hands on both of his tights he shivered only and whined, but let Black Hat part his legs.

Black Hat placed himself between Flug's legs and ended the kiss. And only then Flug's survival instinct kicked in. Black Hat's saliva in his mouth couldn't be a good thing. He whined again, putting his tongue out, licking over his lips and then searching inside of his mouth for any possible burn.

There was none, but only small feeling of numbness in his mouth. Flug looked at Black Hat with questioning glare, making the demon chuckle.

“Would you rather have your mouth melted?”

Flug shook his head softly, to not hit himself on the hard rock and observed Black Hat sitting on his heels. Looking over his body with hunger in his visible eye.

It made Flug tremble. And blush.

“Let's see what we have in here” hummed Black Hat, his fingers brushing Flug's inner thighs and sneaking between his asscheeks. Flug gasped, feeling intrusion and let out a shaky breath, then felt the other finger.

Black Hat's fingers were bigger than his, thicker and longer, he always knew it. His hands were so big he could choke Flug with one of them. Flug liked, from time to time, imagining that big hand, sliding on his chest, grasping his ass and squeezing his cock, stopping him from coming. How easily it would be for Black Hat to hold him down with one hand pressed between his shoulder blades, how good it would feel to be spanked by him.

But never imagined Black Hat fingering him.

Flug barely even noticed when Black Hat buried his fingers till his knuckles inside of him. He squeaked and then moaned, feeling Black Hat curl his fingers and hit his prostate.

“Like it so much, huh?” chuckled Black Hat, moving his fingers out and again in, his free hand landing on Flug's dick.

The doctor moaned louder, not stopping observing Black Hat through half lidded eyelids.

He was smiling. Flug wasn't sure if it was because Black Hat was making him feel good or because he was going to be able to fuck someone so soon but the human didn't care. He liked looking at this smile. So powerful. So… charming. Bathed in warm light of the torches around them, marking out every of that long, sharp tooth.

It was captivating.

And then, when Black Hat put out his fingers, Flug could swear he saw those sigils on his body glimmer. They weren't before.

The doctor knew what's going to happen next.

“Sir, I just-” he said and then yelped, seeing cultists behind Black Hat. He forget about them.

Black Hat sighed and grabbed Flug's chin, forcing the human to look back at him. “Look only at me, Flug. You waited long enough, didn't you?”

Flug blushed again at the insinuation that Black Hat knew all of his dirty thoughts and closed his eyes. That could be embarrassing, if he did know these, right? Flug he didn't need to think about it right now. He wanted Black Hat to stick whatever he got between his legs into his ass. For fuck's sake, Flug was twenty three already, he was done with being a virgin!

Building the courage, Flug looked down, finally checking what was moving down there, ready to impale him. He would lie if he said he was never curious and never imagined what Black Hat got between his legs. And Black Hat noticed his curious glare, because, with wide smile, he presented himself as well as it was possible in this position.

A slimy, long tendril laid beside Flug’s normal dick. It was thick, thicker than Flug, but not too much longer, with head and bumps, writhing a little on Flug’s belly. The human gasped at the sight and looked at Black Hat.

“You seems impatient. You like it?” chuckled Black Hat and Flug only gave a nod. “What happened with you? Normally I can’t make you shut up.”

Flug gulped and shrugged slightly. “...don’t know, sir” he managed to say very quietly.

“You better be more vocal in a minute” chuckled Black Hat and moved back a little.

Flug shuddered with anticipation, seeing Black Hat touch himself and spread that lube he had on his dick (tendril). Flug wondered if it was natural, but then Black Hat brushed his entrance, lubing him there as well.

Flug felt a pressure on him and it was way more than fingers. He gasped when the head of Black Hat’s cock spread him open, more than before. He was prepared for a burn and maybe a weird, intrusive feeling, but that was more. He whined, feeling Black Hat moving further, slowly, almost carefully but constantly pressing in. Flug’s toes curled and he whined again, feeling it’s actually starting to hurt, but before it did, Black Hat stopped and moved back, almost whole. Then he pressed inside again.

It lasted for some time, Flug wasn’t sure how much, but he was getting more and more impressed about how much his body can adapt. He felt how he’s spreading, but after few ins and outs it stopped burning and actually made him groan, then squeak when Black Hat went by his prostate and deeper.

God it felt so good.

“You’re mine.”

Flug could swear he got dizzy from these words alone, but Black Hat’s hips pressed to his own, his tights tightly holding Black Hat’s sides and feeling of being full, oh so full told him it wasn’t just that.

“Say it, Flug. You're mine.”

Flug looked Black Hat over with his lips parted a little, eyes unfocused and cheeks burning. He tugged at the shackles, wanting to embrace the demon and hummed annoyed when he realized he can't. Then jerked his hips and groaned. Out of sudden Flug wanted to feel Black Hat slam into him. Hard. Fast.

“I won't move if I won't hear it.”

Flug sighed. Teasing bastard.

“Isn't that obvious already?” started Flug with silent, almost purring voice, shutting his eyes. After a moment he opened them again slightly, to be able to see Black Hat's expression. “My whole being belongs to you.” He said slowly, looking Black Hat in the eye. “My body, my work my soul. Not just half of it, my whole soul is yours forev-”

Flug was cut off with Black Hat's finger, placed over his lips. Black Hat smiled dangerously at him, marks painted over his body glowing visibly now. Flug wondered if his marks glows as well.

“Be careful, Flug.” Black Hat leaned more over Flug, his teeth touching his cheek. “You may say more than you wish for.”

Black Hat snickered and jerked his own hips, making Flug gasp. Then sank his teeth into skin on Flug's shoulder.

Flug yelped, tensing, but then Black Hat brushed his prostate and the human moaned. It hurted. The bite hurted so much Flug felt tears in his eyes again but it also felt so good. The sting of his flesh, wet traces of his blood pooling under his shoulder and Black Hat moving inside of him. He was slow. For now, Flug hoped.

Black Hat didn't retract his teeth for a long time, but Flug didn't mind. He felt so close to him. So good. Moaning every time Black Hat brushed his prostate. Crying out every time he shifted even so little, feeling wounds in his shoulder deepening. He was drooling, his saliva dripping from his chin on the neck and then rock under him. And he was sweating in places he never did before.

Lewd slaps of skin against skin, Flug's moaning and Black Hat's growling every time he buried himself deep inside the human were only things Flug could hear. It was surprising, since all those people around were watching-

The thought that they're not alone, that they're  _ observed _ , send jolt of pleasure into Flug. He grunted, not exactly understanding it yet. His mind showed him cultists, masturbating to the sight of him and Black Hat, pleasuring themselves over Flug's pleasure. It was exciting, but at the same time Flug felt like he shouldn’t like it that much, not yet ready to acknowledge it. He opened his eyes to distract himself and buried his nose in Black Hat’s neck. After a brief moment he bit him, not enough to break the skin but good enough to make him pause.

Black Hat, slowly, retracted his teeth and waited a moment. Flug let him go and both of them shared somehow surprised, curious glare. Then, without a word, Black Hat licked over the wound on Flug’s shoulder, tasting his blood, and immediately kissed him.

Flug yelped into the kiss out of surprise but quickly relaxed into it. Tasting his own blood in Black Hat’s mouth again made him more excited, sending shivers into his lover back. Feeling these dangerous teeth under his tongue, this harsh, divided tongue, numbing saliva inside of his own mouth made Flug moan and sigh and not want to end that kiss.

Black Hat apparently had different idea. He moved back, smiling at Flug’s unhappy groan and licked his lips. He looked like he just tasted something really good.

Flug noticed paint on his skin not glowing anymore.

“Now the real stuff” purred Black Hat, smile not vanishing from his lips even for a second. He straightened, his cock still deep inside Flug, and grabbed human’s tights. Moving them over Flug’s head Black Hat draw a surprised yelp from him and smiled at him even wider.

Black Hat didn’t wait. He immediately started a crazy pace, making Flug yell and moan loud, tugging at the shackles. It was maddening.

It was maddening and almost too much. Black Hat was fucking him so fast Flug felt his eyes rolling back into his skull, his voice barely able to catch up anymore. The fact that he managed few thoughts seemed amazing for him, even though they weren’t the most bright.

“Bla- ah, kh! Ha! Touch, touch, ple-ah!” he was mumbling with high pitched voice, between every hard thrust. Black Hat was chuckling at him, but he did, being on the edge by himself.

Black hat let go of one of Flug’s legs, his hand slowly moving on human’s own, throbbing cock. Moisturizing his hand with Flug’s precum, Black hat pumped it few times, getting a jolt out of Flug.

“We’re not alone, Flug. Show some dignity” laughed Black Hat and it made Flug realize, once again, that they indeed weren’t alone.

That thought, along with Black Hat’s touch and thrusts made Flug come. It was so sudden he screamed, his toes curling, body tensing in ecstasy. He could barely hear Black Hat gasp when Flug clenched on him. A gurgling groan was more obvious for Flug, then a moan. Black Hat thrusted harder one time and spilled inside of the human, hot load making Flug cry out.

They gave themselves few moment to catch a breath. Flug whimpering softly and Black Hat observing him with that stern face. Finally the demon huffed and moved out of the human.

Flug couldn’t really comprehend what was happening. He only felt Black Hat moving out of him and how his legs were placed carefully on the rock. Then he heard words, recognizing Black Hat’s voice but not what was he speaking about. The world was slowly starting to hum around Flug, other voices, wind in leaves, steps around him but only thing he wanted at that moment was to cut them all off.

Black Hat, summoning his clothes on his body, looked as sharp as he could after having sex. He left the rock, on which Flug was basking in the afterglow and called one of the cultists to bring Flug’s clothes. Then turned to person who held a small camera. He didn’t notice what was happening at the altair.

Flug basically purred, feeling a hand on his stomach, smearing his come around his skin. He couldn’t find energy to open his eyes, assuming it was no one else than Black Hat. Feeling the hand sliding to his side, then on his hip and tight he sighed. That was nice-

Out of sudden someone yelled by his side and Flug felt something warm spilling over his body. He jolted his eyes open and saw one of the cultists, grasping his bleeding wrist, the hand which was caressing Flug’s skin seconds ago laying by the doctor. Flug looked to the other side, on furious looking Black Hat, with shock in his eyes.

“He’s mine” growled Black Hat. The cultist wailed and cried by Flug’s side.

Oh that was exciting!

Black Hat came closer, looking Flug over. Spent, covered with cum, sweat and blood scientist looked back at him with a spark in his eyes. He looked tasty. Like a snack Black Hat will try out many, many times in the future. With one, swift move of Black Hat’s arm Flug was free, the shackles shattered. Then Black Hat did something unexpected.

The demon took off his coat and tossed it over Flug’s body. Flug thankfully covered himself - he was getting cold from the wind again - and sat up, looking at Black Hat.

“They’ll bring your clothes in a minute. Get dressed and we’ll go back.”

Flug smiled and nodded, hugging the coat closer to his body. That was a good idea, he would like a shower after all.

.

Black Hat took Flug to his own, private room, against the doctor’s resistance. Flug, for some reason, appeared shy about the fact he was going to sleep in demon’s bed. It amused Black Hat to no end.

After sending Flug to the bathroom, to take a bath (which the human did visibly happily) Black Hat quickly went to his office. He took out the laptop, devilish little thing which didn’t want to do what Black Hat wanted it to do, turned it on and wrote the password with his pointing finger. Then summoned the camera he got back in the wood.

Struggling a little to connect the camera to the laptop, Black Hat finally managed to open the file he was interested in.

Thirty minutes of, basically, his own naked ass, frantically pounding invisible Flug.

“Blast it” growled the demon at the badly placed cadr and unconnected the camera and the laptop. He send both of those to his own pocket dimension, rushing out of the office. Black Hat could feel Flug leaving the bathroom. He knew the doctor will question lack of the demon inside the room.

Thankfully for Black Hat Flug seemed too tired to argue about sleeping in demon’s bed, or really, anything. The doctor just slid under the cover with a sigh, not even caring about Black Hat standing over him, and snuggled into the pillow.

“Will you… join me?” the human managed to slur out, already half asleep.

Black Hat caressed his cheek with back of his finger, his smile glowing slightly in the darkness of the room.

“Since now till forever” purred the demon.

Flug really had no idea what he got himself into.


End file.
